This invention relates to an assembly for a ventilating system of a motor vehicle. More particularly, this invention relates to such an assembly provided with at least one filter and at least one movable air guide element for controlling the flow of air.
Ventilating systems of motor vehicles generally include a housing which defines an air mixing chamber. The walls of the housing are provided with a first air inlet port for conducting air from outside the vehicle into the air mixing chamber. A second air inlet port is provided in the housing for introducing air from the ventilated space, i.e., the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle, into the air mixing chamber. The air mixing chamber in turn communicates with the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle via an air outlet port.
In one known ventilating system, a filter is positioned upstream of the first air inlet port for purifying the air drawn in from the external environment. In addition, between the second air inlet port and the outlet port a swiveling flap is provided for setting the ratio or proportion of outside air to recirculated air. In that prior ventilating system, as disclosed in German Patent Document No. 33 30 951, no provision is made for filtering the recirculated air.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved ventilating system for motor vehicles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a motor vehicle ventilating system with an air mixing chamber assembly which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and install.
Another, more particular, object of the present invention is to provide such a motor vehicle ventilating system wherein a single filter suffices for filtering both air drawn in from the environment recirculated air.
Another particular object of the present invention is to provide such a motor vehicle ventilating system wherein unfiltered air in varying amounts may be conducted to the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle through the air mixing chamber of the ventilating system.